Lime's Amalgam Universe Wiki
Welcome to the Lime's Amalgam Universe Wiki Amalgam Comics was a crossover between DC and Marvel in the late 90's which took comics to a whole nother level. In Amalgam, DC and Marvel fused some iconic characters like Wolverine and Batman to make Dark Claw. Here is what I did when I fused some characters. Super Hammer Super Hammer AKA (Thor-El) Odson- Superman (Kal-el)/Thor Hammer Girl AKA Kara Foster- Supergirl (Kara Zor-el)/Thor (Jane Foster) General Zoki- General Zod/Loki (Od-El)- (Jor-El)/ Odin Bizarre Bill AKA (El-Bill)- Bizarro (El-Kal)/Beta-Ray Bill Hyporion AKA (O-Ran)- Orion (O’Ryan)/ Hyperion (Zhib-Ran) Thunderator AKA Kallark- Thunderer / Gladiator (Kallark) Dead Hood Dead Hood AKA Jason “Jay” Wilson- Red Hood (Jason Todd)/Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Kid Hood or Dead Hood II AKA Jason “Jay” Wilson- Robin (Jason Todd)/ Kidpool (Wade Wilson) Acepool AKA Ace Wilson- Ace/ Dogpool (Wade Wilson) Ch’pool AKA Chip Wilson- Ch’p/ Squirrelpool (Wade Wilson) Pandapool AKA “Panda” Wilson- Panda Man/ Pandapool (Wade Wilson) Lady Scarlet AKA Gwen “GSW” Sasha Wilson- Scarlet (Sasha)/ Lady Deadpool (Wanda Wilson), Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) Iron Streak Iron Streak AKA Barry Stark- Flash (Barry Allen)/Iron Man (Tony Stark) Pepper West- Iris West/ Pepper Potts Young Streak AKA Wally “Rhodey” Rhodes- Kid Flash (Wally West)/ War Machine (James “Rhodey” Rhodes) Kid Streak II AKA Riri Allen- Impulse (Kid Flash II Allen)/ Iron Man II (Riri Williams) Streak Monger AKA Eobard Stane- Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne)/ Iron Monger (Obadiah Stane) A.I.M. AKA Artificial Intelligence Mechanism- Gideon/Jarvis Crimson Zoom AKA Anton Zolomon- Zoom (Hunter Zolomon)/ Crimson Dynamo (Anton Vanko) Captain Bat Captain Bat AKA Bruce Rogers- Batman (Bruce Wayne)/ Captain America (Steve Rogers) White Robin AKA James “Buck” Drake- Robin (Tim Drake)/ Winter Soldier (James “Bucky” Barnes) Peggy Gordon- Barbara Gordon/ Peggy Carter Redwing AKA Sam Grayson- Nightwing (Dick Grayson)/ Falcon (Sam Wilson) Nick Fox- Lucius Fox/ Nick Fury Red Joker AKA Johann Quinn- Joker (Harlan Quinn)/Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) Abe Pennyworth- Alfred Pennyworth/ Abraham Erskine Crossbane AKA Brock Dorrance- Bane (Dorrance)/ Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) Blue Spider Blue Spider AKA Dan Parker- Blue Beetle (Dan Garrett)/Spiderman (Peter Parker) Blue Spider II AKA Ted Morales- Blue Beetle (Ted Kord)/ Spiderman (Miles Morales) Blue Spider 2099 AKA Miguel Reyes- Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes)/ Spiderman 2099 (Miguel O’Hara) Black Venom AKA Eddie Brock- Black Beetle/ Venom (Eddie Brock) Doctopus- Octopus/Doctor Octopus (Carni-Kai)- (Khaji-Kai)/Carnage (Lu-Goblin)- (Lu-Kreeza)/ Green Goblin Overflight AKA Arnold Toomes- Overthrow (Arnold Beck)/Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Future Four The Future Four- Legends of Tomorrow/Fantastic Four Torch AKA Johnny Jackson- Firestorm (Jefferson Jackson)/ Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Mister Hunter AKA Reed Hunter- Rip Hunter/ Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) Invisible Atom AKA Sue Palmer- Atom (Ray Palmer)/ Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) Steel Thing AKA Nate Grimm- Steel (Nate Heywood)/ Thing (Ben Grimm) The League of X-Avengers (LXA) LXA AKA The League of (X-Avengers)- Justice League/ Avengers, X-Men Super Hammer AKA (Thor-El) Odson- Superman (Kal-el)/Thor Iron Streak AKA Barry Stark- Flash (Barry Allen)/Iron Man (Tony Stark) Captain Bat AKA Bruce Rogers- Batman (Bruce Wayne)/ Captain America (Steve Rogers) Black Cat AKA Selena Romanova- Catwoman (Selena Kyle)/ Black Widow (Natasha Romanova) Green Claw AKA Logan Jordan- Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/ Wolverine (Logan Howlett) Gammazam! AKA Bruce Batson- Shazam! (William Batson)/Hulk (Bruce Banner) Black Storm AKA Ororo Pierce- Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce)/ Storm (Ororo Munroe) Colossal Cyborg AKA Peter Stone- Cyborg (Victor Stone)/ Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) Archer AKA Oliver Barton- Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)/ Hawkeye (Clint Barton) Droidhunter- Martian Manhunter/ Vision Wonder Marvel AKA Carol Prince- Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)/ Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Firebird AKA Jean Rory- Heat Wave (Mick Rory)/ Phoenix (Jean Grey) Canary Cry AKA Laurel Johnson- Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)/ Quake (Daisy Johnson) Blue Spider AKA Dan Parker- Blue Beetle (Dan Garrett)/Spiderman (Peter Parker) Phantom Avenger AKA Lee Walker- Phantom Stranger (Grey Walker)/ Crimson Avenger (Lee Walter Travis) Doctor Constantine AKA Dr. Steve Constantine- John Constantine/Doctor Stephen Strange Scarlet Enchantress AKA June Maximoff- Enchantress (June Moone)/ Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) (Aqua-Ant) AKA Arthur Pym- Aquaman (Arthur Curry)/ Ant Man (Henry Pym) (Aqua-Hornet) AKA Mera Pym- Mera/ Wasp (Hope Pym) Hammer Girl AKA Kara Foster- Supergirl (Kara Zor-el)/Thor (Jane Foster) Redwing AKA Sam Grayson- Nightwing (Dick Grayson)/ Falcon (Sam Wilson) White Robin AKA James “Buck” Drake- Robin (Tim Drake)/ Winter Soldier (James “Bucky” Barnes) Dead Hood AKA Wade Jason- Red Hood (Jason Todd)/Deadpool (Wade Wilson) Beastling AKA Changeling “Chang” McCoy- Beast Boy (Changeling)/ Beast (Henry “Hank” McCoy) Young Avengers Young Avengers- Young Justice/ Next Avengers Lieutenant Bat AKA Damian Rodgers- Damian Wayne/ James Rodgers. Damian is the son of Captain Bat and Black Cat. Hammer Boy AKA Connor Thorson- Connor Kent/ Torunn Thorsdottir. Connor is the son of Super Hammer. (Aqua-Bug) AKA Kaldur Pym- Kaldur’Ahm/ Henry Pym Junior. Kaldur is the son of Aqua-Ant and Aqua-Hornet. Red Archer AKA Roy Barton- Roy Harper/ Francis Barton. Roy is the son of Archer. Miss Droidhunter- Miss Martian/ Vision II. She is the daughter of Droidhunter Red Panther Red Panther AKA B’Zaki- Red Lion (Ja Zaki)/ Black Panther (Bashenga) Red Panther CMXCIIX AKA Az’Zaki The Wise- Red Lion (Ja Zaki)/ Black Panther (Azzuri The Wise) (CMXCIIX is roman numeral for 998) Red Panther CMXCIX AKA T’Zaki Sr.- Red Lion (Ja Zaki)/ Black Panther (T’Chaka) (CMXCIX is roman numeral for 999) Red Panther M (Current RP) AKA T’Zaki Jr.- Red Lion (Ja Zaki)/ Black Panther (T’Challa) (M is roman numeral for 1000) Man-Raptor AKA M’Baku- Raptor/ Man-Ape (M’Baku) Str’Kabi- Deathstroke (Slade Wilson)/ W’Kabi Recent Activities Latest activity Category:Browse